


The Traveller

by Colettehatesyou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Royalty, Rutting, Science Fiction, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colettehatesyou/pseuds/Colettehatesyou
Summary: The tale of a strange beta traveller is known all around the universe. He travels around gathering knowledge about strange healing techniques and cures. It is said he can see into the future and cure any ailment and even has a potion that can change one's endotype. He is both feared and admired by many, and by some even thought to just be a fairytale.The tales about Lance are mostly false, rumors that get blown out of proportion. Yet one is true, he has never been unable to heal a strange illness. That is, until one day he is called into the Garrison Kingdom, where the King himself seeks his assistance with healing the strange illness that has infected his nephew.(This started as a one-shot with a prompt and then it turned into a full-on story so...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Olden times AU where alphas are the most respected in society and omegas are only peasants or whores: Omega!Character A has a special or magical power that grants them the opportunity to go before the King. They use perfumes and a false sense of confidence to mask the fact that they are an omega and stand before the King to show them the power they hold. They could get away with it and have to fight to keep their species unknown, or the people in the court could find out that A is an omega and laugh them out.

“His Royal Highness will see you now.”

Lance looked at the guard, he had been sitting in a small waiting room on a lavish red sofa. From the ceiling hung an ornate crystal chandelier, Lance stared at the chandelier, thinking how just a single crystal from it could feed an entire family for a week. He shook the thought out of his head. He was called here by the King on official business, he would not be getting all jealous now. Lance stood and tried straightening out his clothes, he felt underdressed in his traveller’s robes with a simple cloak covering them. Lance followed the guard through the large wooden door into the throne room.  
The throne room was more beautiful and lavish than anything he could ever imagine. Black and white tiles lined the floors with only a cross of red carpeting with gold details interrupting it down the center of the room. From the ceiling hung an even larger crystal chandelier, this one was probably around three or four times larger than the one in the previous room. Large windows lined the walls, allowing sunlight to fill the room, between the windows there were tables with candlesticks and flowerpots on them. The room was mostly empty save for the large wooden tables pushed to the side, they probably were pushed out for when the Royal family had their famous banquets, and the three golden thrones at the end of the room. There was one large throne between two smaller ones. The larger one had detailed carvings on it and the cushioning, while the smaller ones were plain and the gold was only a plating over wood. Once Lance reached the foot of the throne platform he fell onto his knee and bowed.

“Your Highness, you have called on me?” He asked. King Iverson was infamous for his lavish parties and strict rule.

“Rise,” was the only thing he said, his deep commanding voice echoed through the room. Lance could smell his Alpha pheromones spill out of every pore. He was truly one of the most powerful men he ever had the displeasure of meeting. Lance stood up and looked at the king.

“I have heard rumors of your powers of divinity and witchcraft, I wish to see them myself.” said Iverson. Lance shuddered. He had never been forced to show anyone anything. His ‘witchcraft’ was mostly healing remedies and prayers he had learned while travelling between kingdoms. He knew some basic healing spells which he had learned from Druids when he was younger, but he only used them to enhance potions. His divinity was just a rumor. Lance was never able to guess anything that was to come.

Lance bowed, “ah, your Highness. The divinity you speak of is only a rumor, I am not able to perform the miracle of prediction. But what you’ve heard about witchcraft is true. With the correct ingredients I am able to heal almost any ailment, even those considered to be deadly.” He smiled. He was even known for creating a suppressant for heats. Normally potions for that costed a fortune and needed to be bought from the greatest apothecaries in the wealthier kingdoms, but Lance had figured out how to make an even better one that was only a fraction of the cost. His potion even masked the scent, allowing people to be able to live their lives as Betas if they so wished to.That was surely the only reason he was allowed into the castle, thinking that he was a Beta rather than an Omega.

“Ah yes, that would make sense that some of the rumors were not true. Yet, as long as your powers of healing live up to what I’ve heard then you can be of service to me.” The king stood from his throne and stepped down from the platform. Lance took a step back. His back had started to sweat. Had the King smelled through his disguise?

“My nephew has returned from war, and is quite ill. We fear he may be suffering from poisoning. If you would, please take a look. Tell me what may be wrong with him. Our castle physicians have not been able to understand with what he is infected with or with what poison he has come to contact with.” Lanced dared to glance into the King’s eyes. The physicians weren’t able to figure anything out? It has been rumored that the Garrison Kingdom had some of the best physicians in the whole land. Something must be wrong if the King was settling to finding any stray traveller with healing powers.

Lance swallowed, “I will take a look at your nephew, but a poison or illness that not even your physicians can find maybe even out of my own knowledge.” The King deflated. A King whom was usually cruel and strict to seem so sad hurt, Lance was sure that the King loved his nephew a lot. “But I give you my word, I will try my very best.”

\-----  
Guards led him through the castle hallways, it seemed almost like an endless maze of identical rooms. Lance wondered if the guards were purposefully leading him in circles so if he so happened to do something bad he wouldn’t be able to get out. They stopped at a door, which was identical to every other door they had passed. Before the guards even opened the door, Lance could smell it. Alpha rut pheromones. The guard quickly put his hand on the knob, and with a light twist and push, the door swung open. Lances nostrils were filled with the scent of an Alpha. It hit him in thick waves, smokey fires, freshly cut grass, shaving cream. His knees almost buckled.

“Hurry up,” said one of the guards. Lance took in a deep breath through his mouth, determined not to smell anymore and took a step inside. He could almost taste the pheromones in the air, but it was a huge improvement to actually smelling it. The room was large and dark. Heavy curtains hung over the windows, blocking all sunlight from entering. In the center of the far wall a large lavish bed with posts stood. On it a pile of rolled up sheets. The second Lance got closer he realized it wasn’t just balled up sheets, but sheets covering a very sweaty alpha. The alpha sat up, sniffed the air and looked at the group of men who had just walked in.

“Omega?” He growled. The growl caused Lance to shudder. While his suppressant may stop him from succumbing into a heat and masked his scent, it wasn’t foolproof. One with a keen enough sense of smell could still pick up traces of his omega scent. Of course, Lance’s excuse always was that since he travelled with omegas so much, their scents rubbed off on him. The alpha stood up from his cloth confinements and walked over to the group, his eyes trained on Lance. The alpha stood right in front of Lance, with his chest almost touching Lance’s nose.

“Omega?” The alpha asked. His sweaty form glistening in the light coming from the hallway. Lance could just imagine his body on top of his own-

No, snap out of it.

Lance shook his head, “No, I am not. What you’re smelling is my travelling companion, I am wearing his cloak.”

The alpha hung his head. Once the alpha turned around Lance could see the gash on the alpha’s back. It was swollen and red, probably infected.

“Why has no one treated that scar?” Lance asked the guards.

The guards shrugged, “His Highness, Shiro, hasn’t allowed anyone close enough to touch it. That’s the closest he’s come to anyone since we brought him to this room. He refuses to move… Another healer suggested that maybe for some reason he entered his rut, and needed an omega. But as you know, no omegas may approach the Prince unless it is one of the candidates for a mating bond.” Ah yes, the pre-mating rituals. Different in every kingdom, Garrison had the oddest. Alpha royalty was never supposed to smell omegas unless it was one that they could possibly achieve a mating bond. Once a mating bond was achieved they could come in contact once again with other omegas.

“Excuse me, your highness? Shirogane?” Lance called out in the most comforting voice he could muster. A soft grunt came from the bed, “may I come check your injuries? I may be able to relieve some of your pain.”

A whine came from the bed, Lance prayed that was an accepting whine. He open his bag and started rummaging for a low-pain disinfectant and a cloth. Once he found what he was looking for he took slow, cautionate steps towards the larger male. Once he approached enough, he looked over the body on the bed in search of any other injuries he’d need to tend to. Shirogane was much larger than Lance’s small build, his shoulder length around twice that of Lance’s. He was muscular, and sweaty. Really sweaty, his skin lacked a healthy peachy tone to it as well, it seemed gray.

Not a good sign, Lance thought.

He tapped the Alpha’s shoulder in hopes that’d he’d roll over so he would be able to press the cloth into his wound. Shirogane rolled over slightly and Lance could finally see how bad his injury was. Whatever had cut him was poisoned, and Lance guessed whatever poison it was, was forcing his body into a rut. Lance racked his brain for any kind of substance other than omega pheromones that could’ve triggered a rut. Nothing came to mind. Lance decided that although important, was not a thought for right now. Right now he had to clean the wound and disinfect it before it got worse. He gently wet the cloth with the disinfectant and pressed it against the Prince’s back. He Prince writhed in pain and hissed.

“Hey what are-!” The guards began to run over, but Shirogane grabbed Lance, rolled over, and growled at the guards.

“Mine.” He growled, lowering himself onto Lance, who squeaked. Either the Prince had smelled through his suppressant, or he just really liked Lance. Shiro rubbed his face against the crook of Lance’s neck.

 _He’s scenting me_ , Lance then noticed he was shaking. His normal steady and calm demeanor had disappeared. His fight or flight instincts were kicking in. He could smell it in the air that this rut was not normal, not safe. Shirogane lifted himself off of Lance and sat up.

“Smells like… like the beach, and fresh laundry.”

Now that Shiro was finally sitting in the light from the hallway, Lance finally got a good look at all his features. He had many old scars around his body, probably from training and fights. His one arm was missing but had been replaced with a prosthetic arm. The arm was famous amongst engineers and magicians throughout the universe, as it was a perfect mix between science and magic. It held the power of many witches to boost the arm which had been made by the most brilliant engineers. The King had spared no expense in replacing his dear Nephew’s arm.

“Your Highness, if you would allow me, may I take a sample from your cut?” Lance asked. He could probably figure out what it was if he could test samples. Shiro looked into Lance’s eyes and nodded. Lance carefully approached and took out a small piece of glass. He scraped a tiny bit of the fluids in the scar. Shirogane hissed at the touch but didn’t move.

Lance lifted up the glass and smelled it, maybe he could pick up on any kind of plant substance which could be causing this. His nose picked up a sickeningly sweet smell, maybe… Lilac? He could also pick up another smell, it smelled like Citrus. Lance would have to give it to Hunk to test for omega pheromones. If there were some in here, then someone out there would have a very dangerous weapon against alphas. Omega pheromones have never been successfully collected and condensed into a serum, it was just one of those things that wouldn’t work. Lance lifted his arm up and tapped on his bracelet, bringing out his transluscreen. He quickly tapped on Hunk’s icon, and a ringing dial rang through the room.

“Yello!” Said the dark beta, “oh Lance!” He smiled.

“Hey Hunk, I’m gonna send these samples your way, analyze them for me will you?” Lance looked into the screen.

“You got it bud! Are you going to be back at the ship for dinner?” Hunk asked.

Lance sighed, he didn’t really know how long this would take him. He’d probably be here a few days. “Probably not, the client is in bad shape.” Lance avoided saying it was the Prince, with the guards standing right next to him it didn’t seem like a good idea sharing private information. The royal family most likely wanted it under wraps.

“Ok man, just message me when you do come for food, that way I’ll have enough for you!”

Lance grinned, he was grateful to have such an amazing friend as a travel companion. “Thanks bud, gotta go now. Bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this cuz I enjoyed writing it so...  
> STAY TUNED FOR MORE!!! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEET
> 
> I know I said weekly BUT  
> I already finished writing chapter 3 and my beta readers finished reading this chapter last night SO!!!  
> Here's chapter 2! Shiro's perspective, yay!!! (I'm probably going to be going back and forth the entire time lol)

Everything hurt, he felt like he was on fire. Takashi Shirogane was sure he was going to die. Everything felt blurry and dull, like he was conscious but also not really. The alpha had a hard time keeping a hold on his impulses. He wanted to roam around, to follow the sweet scents he could smell wafting through his window. Something inside him had enough of a hold on him to convince Shiro that it was not a good idea. He shut the window tight, locked it, and drew the drapes shut. 

“Your Highness?” called a voice from the hallway.

“Go away!” He barked, he couldn’t let anyone near him, He couldn’t control himself. Another pulse of pain ran through his body, pain searing from his shoulder. The prosthetic arm now felt too heavy to lift or move. Heat gathered in the lower regions of his torso. He felt indecent.  
Shiro curled around himself under thin sheets, the friction against his skin highly uncomfortable. He tightly wrapped the sheets around his limbs, giving him any feeling of grounding or overall control. He spent endless hours in that exact position, growling at anyone who dared enter his room. His mouth felt like sandpaper and his throat burned as if he had tried to swallow sand, but he didn’t dare get up to get water.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Shiro was welcomed with the sweetest scent he had ever smelled.Very faint, barely detectable, but still there. He lifted his head up and looked towards where the scent was coming from, and in the doorway stood a tall and lanky male. He had shortly trimmed brown hair and wore a simple cloak over a blue tunic.The lighting was little and he couldn’t see the other male’s face well.

“Omega?” He croaked, his voice didn’t sound like his own, he hadn’t even realized he opened his mouth to utter those words until they were out. Shiro just wanted all of this to end. Before he knew it he was standing up and had walked all the way to the smaller man.  
He shook his head, “No, I am not. What you’re smelling is my travelling companion, I am wearing his cloak.” Shiro felt his chest deflate. He knew what this was, this was a rut. But also he knew that unless he was around an omega in heat he wasn’t supposed to feel this way. Shiro hadn’t been allowed to associate with any omegas since he had presented as an Alpha in his mid-teens. How many years had passed since then? He couldn’t remember. Shiro retreated back to his bed, wanting to hide, but also not wanting to be restrained by the sheets anymore. He currently was between waves of discomfort and could somewhat hold his own consciousness. The man in the doorway said something but he missed it. Shiro whined, not knowing exactly how to respond since he hadn’t heard what the other man said.

The small man started approaching, Shiro realized that he had probably asked permission to approach, and must’ve taken his whine as an acceptance. The sweet smell filled his nostrils again, it was intoxicating. Shiro felt high just from the light whiffs of the scent. He couldn’t imagine how it would feel if he had smelled the real thing full on. Shiro felt a tap on his shoulder, he rolled over, coiling away from the touch. It wasn’t uncomfortable like all the other servants who had tried to touch him, but he still didn’t appreciate the skin to skin contact. Then something cold pressed against his shoulder, and it burned. Shiro hissed at the sudden pain. The other man must’ve pressed something into the large gash on his shoulder. Shiro hadn’t even remembered it was there until that moment, he was too preoccupied with the pain everywhere else to notice that he was injured there.

In that single second, Shiro lost control. The guards which he had just noticed in the doorway yelled and started going to grab the other man. Shiro didn’t want that to happen, he had to keep the relaxing scent he carried with him. Shiro did the only thing he could at the moment and grabbed the small man by his shoulders and pinned him down beneath him. He raised his head up and growled. Shiro didn’t know where he had managed to summon the growl from, he had never made that sound before in his entire life. It scared him. He lowered his head back down and looked at the man beneath him. He was around half of Shiro’s size and had tan caramel skin with dark freckles dotting his cheeks. The man looked up into Shiro’s eyes, a startling blue. It reminded him of the skies he had seen off on a distant planet he had visited once. A violented swirl of various blues, crashing into each other like waves, no clouds, just light and dark blues. Shiro got flustered and bent his head down in between the man’s neck and shoulder. He hovered above his scent glands, and a lovely fresh scent invaded his nostrils. The smell hadn’t come from the cloak after all. The smell reminded him of the salty ocean air, yet also it had hints of fresh laundry, overall a very clean scent. It also had a hidden sweet tang of citrus, but it was hidden under layers of other things he couldn’t identify. 

Then it hit him, he was accidentally scenting the other man, he pulled back and jumped off the other man as fast as possible. “Smells like… like the beach, and fresh laundry." he quickly said, trying to hold back how embarrassed he was. Shiro had always prided in his ability to control himself, but for some reason right now all that ‘skill’ had gone out of the window.  
“Your Highness, if you would allow me, may I take a sample from your cut?” The blue-eyed man asked. Shiro nodded, and then realized he was staring into the man’s eyes again. He turned his head away. This man was gorgeous in every way, he was small, had a beautiful jawline, a long and delicate nose, perfectly imperfect messy hair. Shiro’s head was filled with thoughts of what he wanted to do, to hold him down forcefully under him, to leave red marks all over his caramel skin, to bite down on his scent gland. Screw endotypes at this point, he didn’t care if the man in front of him appeared to be a beta, he wanted to hold the figure and pleasure him through the night. A slight sting snapped him out of his thoughts, the trail ending on the image of the other man pressed against a wall screaming out his name. Shiro hissed at the sensation of the sting and shook the image out his head. No, keep control. Shiro needed to keep any bit of his sanity left. 

The man withdrew his hand and Shiro turned around to look. He had opened a transluscreen and was calling someone. A face appeared smiling. “Oh, Lance!” said the blurry face on the screen.

Lance, so that was the man’s name. It had a nice ring to it, and it matched him. Shiro turned back around and smirked to himself. He liked this Lance character. Something inside him hoped he stayed around for longer.

As Lance was on the call, Shiro’s eyelids started to feel heavy, he had trouble keeping them open. He heard them say goodbye to each other and suddenly Shiro had trouble holding himself up. He tried opening his mouth but it probably just came out as strangled garbles. The corners of his vision turned black as he fell onto his back.

“Your Highness?” Lance called out. Shiro hadn’t really paid attention to how his voice sounded, it was a beautiful tenor which sung through his head. “Shirogane?” Lance called out.

“Call me Shiro,” he managed to push out before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's shorter than last chapter, but honestly long chapters aren't really my thing???  
> Like yesterday's chapter length was a rarity for me I was like WOAH that's longer than my usual, it'll probably be around 1000+ words per chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -dabs- ANOTHER UPDATE WOOOOOOO
> 
> Ok after this I might not update for a bit because, I literally just finished writing this chapter, my beta readers haven't even checked it over, and I haven't started on Chapter 4 yet.
> 
> So yea. I just got so excited I wanted to post it so badly lol.

Oh gods, oh gods, oh  _ gods. _

 

The Prince had just fainted under Lance’s care. He turned to look at the guards but was surprised to see that they had retreated from the room. What kind of guards leave the Prince, whom they’re supposed to be guarding, with a stranger!

 

“Your highness wake up!” Lance shook him. Not the most scientific medical procedure but it was all he could think to do in the situation. He looked at the Prince. 

“Mr Shirogane!” He seemed even paler than he was moments ago, his skin almost a shade of grey now. Lance scanned his brain for any kind of way to wake him up. Lance tried shaking him again, no response. Lance’s breath was caught in his throat.

Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead. Lance prayed in his head and pressed his fingers to the side of Shiro’s throat to check for a pulse. There was a pulse. Lance thanked the gods above that there was a pulse. 

 

The thick layer of sweat coating the larger man’s skin shone dully in the dim light from the hallway. Lance bit his lip, the only thing that would come to mind would be well… slapping Shiro awake. Is that even a good idea though? If he was caught or angered Shiro, Lance could lose his head for assaulting a member of the Royal family. Or worse, they’d imprison him and torture him. He wasn’t very familiar with how they handled criminals here. The Universe was a fairly vast place, but The Garrison kingdom’s power stretched very far, and Lance feared that no amount of running would be able to get him away from that fate. Plus, it didn’t help that he was also a wanted criminal in the Galran empire.

 

Lance took a deep breath, this was the only way. He held up his hand and swung it down with as much strength as he dared to. The palm of his hand came in contact with the Prince’s face, and suddenly his eyes fluttered open. The Prince quickly sat up and groaned.

 

“You slapped me!” He said in shock. Lance sighed, at least he hadn’t died.

 

“You fainted!” Lance said, it seemed that the rut had maybe lost some of it’s effect, as Shiro seemed to finally be fully conscious.

 

“You could’ve, I don’t know, thrown water on me?” Shiro rubbed his cheek, “slapping a Prince, who would’ve thought of that.” Shiro let out a hearty chuckle.

 

“Y-you’re not mad?” Lance asked.

 

“No, well- a little. But people don’t usually try to hurt me on purpose… Now… uh… who are you? And, what happened?” Shiro seemed to have lost some of his memory from the rut.

 

“I don’t know how to explain this man- I mean- your Highness, but, you’ve been seriously ill. You’ve been in rut for days now and you have a severe infection in your shoulder.” Shiro glared at Lance wide-eyed, his face darkening with a blush.

 

“Oh-Oh my gods, I remember now. I- I’m so sorry for how I behaved. I couldn’t control myself, my thoughts were all fuzzy and messed up. They’re still all fuzzy and weird. Holy shit my mouth feels so dry. Would have any water by any chance?”

 

“Uh yeah, I have some. I don’t know if you wanna drink it or not though.” Lance pulled up his bag and brought out a metallic bottle. Shiro snatched it and within a few seconds returned it empty. “Wow, shit dude you gotta be more careful. I could’ve poisoned that or something.”

 

Shiro stared at Lance, his eyes wide with shock. “It wasn’t though- right?” He asked.

 

Lance shook his head. “No, that’s for me to drink from so other people can’t poison me.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I- ugh.” Shiro put his head in his hands. “I feel like my brain is all… weird. Like all my thoughts are scrambled. It’s- it’s better than it was a bit ago though.”

 

“Yeah, a rut usually does that to a person. You’re not healed yet, and another wave might be hitting you soon. Now that you’re conscious, can I properly clean your injury? I’ll stitch it as well.”

 

Shiro nodded and turned around, and Lance scrambled through his bag to find what he needed. “Ok now please don’t scream, it’s gonna hurt, like- a lot.”

 

Shiro braced himself, Lance poured disinfectant onto Shiro’s shoulder, using a small piece of cotton to get it deeper into the cut. Shiro bit his lip and held back a grunt. Lance took out a small pot of some kind of salve, it was a mixture of eldabear root and niki blossom. The two rare plants mixed together was a sort of secret recipe amongst druids to clean out infected wounds. He rubbed some of the thick transparent goo onto his fingers and began rubbing it into the gash. Although the mixture had a cooling effect it would still burn. Lance felt the man before him tense up and shake slightly. Once he was done he applied a bit of a numbing serum on the edges of the gash and began stitching it shut. He tied the threat and gave a light pat on Shiro’s other shoulder. He was quite impressed with how quiet and still Shiro had stayed throughout the whole thing, he barely even flinched when Lance was stitching his wound.

 

“All done!” Lance smiled, “now while this probably won’t stop the rut from coming back, it’ll stop the infection. Hopefully, soon I’ll be able to find out how to stop whatever is causing those unnatural ruts though.” Lance sighed and sat back. He hoped Hunk would send him the analysis soon, that way he could just get out of here. Being amongst all this luxury and royalty made him nervous.

 

“So uh… you know my name, but what’s yours?” Shiro asked.

 

“My name is Lance McClain, I’m just a quiet dude and stuff. I go where I’m needed, ya know?” Lance shrugged, he knew there were strange legends about him going around. Originated from dark corners of the kingdom, places he visited without much technology, where they viewed him as some magical creature. In reality, he was just, well, Lance. An orphan from a dead kingdom who was fortunate enough to have studied with Druids.  “Do you need anything else, your highness?” Lance started to stand up when Shiro grabbed his arm. Lance looked down at the man before him.

 

“Please, your Highness doesn’t sound right when coming from you, call me Shiro.” The larger man gave him a toothy grin. Lance smiled, the Prince seemed fairly down to earth unlike other Royals he’s met. It might not be as bad staying in the palace for a bit after all.


	4. Chapter 4

The blue-eyed male was literally one of the most gorgeous he had ever seen. Now that he had full control over his head again- well, sort of- Shiro finally was admiring his caretaker. He saw in more detail, beyond what his lust-filled rutting mind saw. Lance was lean, fairly small shoulders for someone his height. Most of his height came from his legs, damn, those legs. They were really long and skinny. His pants only stretched halfway down his calf, Shiro wasn’t sure if they were styled that way or if he couldn’t find pants that covered his entire leg. He didn’t mind the tiny exposure of caramel skin; it seemed that Lance had a pretty even skin tone all over his body, making Shiro wonder if Lance spent time sunbathing with little clothes on. The image made him blush. Lance was currently tending to the injury on Shiro’s back, and Shiro was trying to distract himself from the pain with his thoughts. Shiro felt a soft tap on his uninjured shoulder and turned around.

 

“All done!” The other male gave Shiro a crooked smile, the left side of his mouth quirking up higher than the right. Shiro internally groaned it was so cute. He prayed that this was just his fuzzy brain and not a permanent thing.  “now while this probably won’t stop the rut from coming back, it’ll stop the infection. Hopefully, soon I’ll be able to find out how to stop whatever is causing those unnatural ruts though.”

 

It was going to come back? The feeling of not being in control of his body, lust consuming every nerve in his system. A chill went down his spine, Shiro never wanted to feel like that again. He looked up at Lance, beautiful eyes level with his own for once. Although Shiro towered over Lance, now that they were sitting side by side they were pretty much the same height. Lance started to inch away, and a flash of panic shot through Shiro. Desperate to keep the conversation going any way possible, he didn’t really want Lance to leave yet.

  
He scanned his brain for anything to say, “So uh…”  _ Think Shiro, think!  _ “You know my name but, what’s yours?” Shiro actually remembered, but he just wanted to find any way for the conversation to continue.   
  


“My name is Lance McClain, I’m just a quiet dude and stuff. I go where I’m needed, ya know?” So that was his full name. Lance stood up “Do you need anything else, your Highness?”.   
  


Something about hearing himself getting called Your Highness by Lance didn’t feel right. Like he wasn’t worthy to hold that title when it came from his lips.

 

Shiro smiled and said, “please, your Highness doesn’t sound right when coming from you, call me Shiro.” 

 

A small ding came from the bracelet around Lance’s wrist, he tapped on it and a small transluscreen popped up.

 

“Alright so my travelling companion messaged me back with a positive for Omega Heat pheromones,” Lance sighed lowering his head. “Which means… someone has figured out how to weaponize them.”

 

Shiro didn't fully understand what Lance said. Weaponize Omega Heat pheromones? Why? And most of all why would they target him?

 

“Shiro? Hey, Shiro?” Lance snapped his fingers in front of Shiro’s face, “you good there?”

 

Shiro blinked and looked back at Lance, “Yeah, hey Mr Lance… why would they weaponize Omega pheromones?”

 

“Ok, first, please do not call me  _ Mr _ Lance, it makes me feel… old, and two, seriously?” Lance asked raising an eyebrow at Shiro. Shiro shrugged, he didn’t know why Lance was so surprised, he actually didn’t really know why, like yeah there are wars and that would give people an edge over some of the Alphas and most of the Alpha Primes in the battlefield,  _ oh. _ Damn his stupid fuzzy brain.

 

Suddenly another wave of heat rolled through him. A strong tingling sensation washed over him, slowly trickling from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. Shiro doubled over, “shit…” he growled. Suddenly his thoughts weren’t so clear once again, he had difficulty thinking of words. Shiro rolled over, both hands clutching his torso. He bent his knees up so that they were pressed against his arms, his lower torso hurt, he could feel discomfort and intense heat in his groin. The larger male looked up into the blue-eyed man’s eyes. Lance was saying something, eyebrows furrowed together. Shiro couldn’t hear over the static noise filling his head. His fading consciousness holding back his instincts which screamed at him to jump on the figure before him. Anyone would do, anyone can soothe the pain he felt. He wanted to push Lance down and rip off the old, scraggly garments the other man worse. Shiro wanted to worship the body of the man before him, to leave marks all over those small shoulders, leave red blossoms on the caramel skin. Shiro wasn’t a stranger to lust, but this intense need was too much to bear. Lance was mixing vials of random liquids together, colours and textures mixing into a brown syrup.

 

Lance went over towards Shiro and used a hand to pull his jaw down, opening Shiro’s mouth. He poured the brown syrup into Shiro’s mouth, but Shiro couldn’t swallow, it just dribbled out of his mouth. Lance rolled his eyes, he then took a sip of the mixture and moved his face closer to Shiro’s.

 

_ Wait, _ screamed the small rational voice left in Shiro’s brain. Lance place his lips over Shiro’s and pushed the liquid from his mouth into Shiro’s. Shiro then finally found the strength in him to swallow. Once Lance pulled away, Shiro just looked up at him shocked. Lance looked no different than his usual neutral expression. Shiro’s body began to cool down, but the beating in his chest showed no sign of stopping. Lance, a man he had barely known for two hours, had just kissed him. Shiro pressed his fingers to his lips and smiled, he looked up at Lance, but the world was spinning. 

 

“Uh, Lance why is the room spinning?” Was the only thing he had managed to say before his vision began to fade to black. Shiro did not want to faint for the second time that day, he fought the drowsiness that invaded his system, but it began to overtake all his senses.

 

“Don’t fight it,” Lance said, that’s when the darkness won and he fell asleep.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have committed the worst sin of all, using fanfiction cliches, and also making Shiro a weak bitch who keeps passing out.  
> Don't worry! He'll be normal Shiro soon, that weird pheromone shit was just messing with his system and making him act out of character.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short but wanted to release this before I went to sleep.  
> So, yo! Long time no see y'all.  
> Updates on my life? An hour ago I turned a year older, and well I did Nanowrimo- hense why I took a break, I got burnt out from writing my OG project. I did 20k words in a month ay!  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Lance looked down at the unconscious figure before him and sighed. How the hell was he going to move this man to his bed?  
If it was omega pheromones doing this to him, they should naturally go through his system. How many days ago had he been infected? As of right now all he could do is wait and tend to the infected wounds, Lance wanted to find out more on who may have created such a concoction. He shook his head. Weaponizing omega pheromones could be very dangerous, especially in Kingdoms where the sub-gender caste was still in affect. Lance glanced back down at Shiro and… he noticed that Shiro’s member was hard and standing straight up. A blush crept across Lance’s face. Why was he staring down at Shiro’s package. 

Lance shook his head, he needed to get out of the castle. He walked out of the hallway and was greeted by the guards who had brought him to the room.

“I'll be back tomorrow,” Lance said before beginning to walk off towards where he thought he had come from. A large hand grabbed his arm. 

“The king has requested you stay here for the time being,” one of the guards said. Lance turned to stare at them. The two guards wore the identical silver armor, no defining features separating them. Even their heights were the exact same, Iverson most likely had the shorter ones wear shoe lifts in order for them to seem more like a single, terrifying force rather than individual soldiers. 

“I was told no such thing would be happening. I only agreed to come to the palace with the agreement that I'd have freedom to leave and come on my own terms. Now unless you let me go I will disappear and never return.”

The guard put his hands up and took a step back, nobody was going to keep Lance trapped in this lavish prison of status. Lance must’ve turned down two or three hallways, then down a staircase, then up another hallway that look identical to all the other ones, when he realized he had no idea where he was. THe castle was so massive, and the layout made absolutely no sense. Lance suddenly turned a corner and ran face first- well… chest-first into a small redhead.

“Watch where you’re going, tall-ass!” The small figure yelled and looked up while adjusting their glasses.

“I’d say the same but I guess you can’t see much from down there.” Lance smirked at the smaller figure’s face becoming red.  
“Sh-shut up! Anyways, who are you? I’ve never seen you around before.”

“The name’s Lance.” He leaned against a wall and flashed his iconic McClain smile. The other person rolled their eyes. “Who are you? I didn’t realize the king allowed eight year old boys to run around his castle.”

“I’m not a child!” They screeched. “I’m in charge of the digital security of the castle, also main person people go to when they need help with tech. My name is Katie Holt, but everyone calls me Pidge.”

Holt… that name reminded Lance of something. He couldn’t put a finger on what but he was sure he had heard it before. He looked down at the small girl before him before he noticed the resemblance. “Are you related to Matt Holt by any chance?” Matt Holt, best fighter in the war against the Galran Empire. If memory served Lance correctly, he had recently gone rogue.

“Yep, he’s my older brother.” Pidge said. “Anyways, do you need anything? I need to get back to reprogramming the new update to the security system.”

“Yeah actually I do- wait RE programming? What happened to the first thing.”

“That’s classified information.” She smirked. “I have to go, so if you need anything it’s speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“Yes! I’m lost, can you guide me to the front gate?” Lance asked and she groaned.

“I hate going all the way there but fine. To get back in if you need anything just buzz me over Transluscreen messenger. Here’s my ID code.” Pidge handed him a small number card and began walking down the hallway. “Now please don’t stray too far behind me, I’m not slowing down for you.”

“How do you know I’m coming back?” Lance called out as he sped-walked to catch up.

“Well you’re Lance McClain. Mystical healer dude, here to cure the prince with your VooDoo.”

“It’s not VooDoo!” Lance exclaimed.

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is my first AO3 fic so I'm kinda nervous about posting it lol...  
> Leave a comment down below of what you think may happen!  
> I hope to upload this weekly or more often.


End file.
